Taming of the Parakeet
by Kaydern
Summary: AU The Naruto cast are students, and are cast for the school play, "Taming of the Shrew" by William Shakespeare. There shall be many disturbing parallels. NaruSasu Yaoi
1. Dramatic Persons 011105

Dramatic Persons:

Widow.....................................................................................Heir to Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga of Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Katharina...............................................................................Itachi's younger sister, Uchiha Sasuke

Pendant..................................................................................................As himself, Hatake Kakashi

Curtis, Petruchio's servant........................................................................................Aburame Shino

Grumio, the same................................................................................................Icon of Fear, Gaara

Biondello, Lucentio's servant....................................................................Track Star, Inuzuka Kiba

Tranio, the same.................................................................................Lazy Genius, Nara Shikamaru

Hortensio, Bianca's suitor...................................................................School playboy, Hyuuga Neji

Gremio, the same...........................................................................................Petaphile, Orochimaru

Petruchio, Katharina's suitor..................................................................Prankster, Uzumaki Naruto

Leecentio, in love with Bianca......................................................... In love with Sakura, Rock Lee

Vincentio, Leecentio's father.............................................................Lee's father figure, Maito Gai

Baptista, Father of Bianca & Katharina........................Sasuke & Sakura's guardian, Uchiha Itachi

Also appearing as themselves,

Akamaru

Akimichi Chouji

Ebisu

Gekkou Hayate

Shiranui Genma

Hagane Kotetsu

Hoshigake Kisame

Yamanaka Ino

Umuino Iruka

Jiraiya

Yakushi Kabuto

Mitarashi Anko

Shizune

Tsunade

Yuuhi Kurenai


	2. Induction 011105

Disclaimer-None of this belongs to me!

* * *

Induction: Scene I, Konoha Academy Counselor's Office:

Lee twiddled his thumbs. What was this distinguished man doing, giggling at the glowing screen of his laptop, it what, under no circumstances could ever be considered a distinguished grin. The drool shouldn't be there, either. Maybe he was older that he looked? Perhaps he had some sort of mental illness that made him think this was normal?

It couldn't be things about him, not yet!

. . . Could it?

The spandex-clad boy was forced to place his hands on his knees when he near ripped his own fingernails off in fear.

After all, he hadn't done anything. He had nothing to be ashamed of, right? Gai-sensei said youth was all about making mistakes. . .

The teen's eyes watered as he remembered his teacher's wisdom. Gai-sensei had taught all the movement-related classes at his elementary school. The man was his idol, from his own spandex one-piece to his classic 'nice guy' pose. The bowl-cut boy wiped the manly tears out of his eyes as the counselor looked up from his computer screen. Silence reigned as Lee frantically tried to scrape up memories of Gai telling him manly tears in front of total strangers was only. He gulped when all he could think of was how healthy balanced meals were. Gai always told him to eat his greens.

"You're one of Gai's, aren't you." The worldly gentlemen with white hair deadpanned. Lee nodded enthusiastically.

"You know Gai-sensei?" He cried, then bit his lip to halt more manly tears. What luck! This counselor was even greater than he'd anticipated. "Does he teach near here?" Of course he would visit his sensei as soon as time allowed, and tell him about everything that had happened over the last three years. Lee started planning, on the edge of his seat. The older man sighed, his voice taking a decidedly whiny tone.

"You're in luck. He followed Kakashi here last year. You're transferring from China, right?"

Lee bobbed his head, grinning uproariously.

The counselor sweatdropped before whipping his laptop open and started typing furiously, muttering something about all these freaks being bad for his health. However the tapping of the keys soon ended with a growl. Lee glanced nervously around, his eyes finally landing on a plaque on the desk that read simply 'Jiraiya'. A knock was heard at the door, and Jiraiya-san growled about 'brats who ruin the mood, shouted,

"Enter!" A few moments later a blackhaired boy with brown eyes lazed in. The term 'in' was used loosely, in fact he was slouched against the door frame.

"You called?" The boy grumbled. Jiraiya heaved a sigh of relief.

"Finally. What took you so long, gaki?" The older man complained.

"I fell asleep on the way here." The boy answered. Both occupants of the office stared at him in shock.

'To speak so nonchalantly about it. . .' Lee thought happily. What marvelous youths this school must hold! America is truly a wonderful place! Clearly it was full of many more bad ass characters! Lee bit his lip in joy again, refusing to cry. The lazy boy only raised his eyebrow at Jiraiya. The white-haired man shrugged.

"Ah, Lee? Rock Lee, this is your guide around the school. His name is Nara Shikamaru." In a very businesslike manner Jiraiya pushed both boys out of his office and slammed the door shut.

"Finally!" He hummed pleasantly before turning back to his computer. He sighed happily before letting his fingers glide across the keyboard again.

The little bastards at this school had been so annoying lately, he hadn't gotten any quality time to work on his newest addition to the Icha Icha Paradisu series.

'Although . . .' He paused. It had been a while since he'd gone data collecting.

"Yosh!" He shouted before sneaking towards the girls changing room. Gym would be starting in a few minutes, and how could be properly finish his paperback masterpiece without inspiration?

With similar intentions, an oddly dressed men snuck into the room just vacated. Finding it mercifully empty, he rushed over to the computer and brought up the most recent word document. The teacher's one visible eye slipped into a halfmoon of pleasure. This was why he came to work in the morning!


End file.
